mangafandomcom-20200224-history
Peter Fernandez
| birthplace = New York City, New York, U.S. | deathdate = | deathplace = Pomona, New York, U.S. | occupation = Actor, voice actor, director | yearsactive = 1949–2009 }} Peter Fernandez (January 29, 1927 – July 15, 2010) was an American actor, voice actor, and director. Despite a career extending from the 1930s, he is probably best known for his uncredited roles in the 1967 anime Speed Racer. Fernandez co-wrote the scripts, was the voice director, and translated the English language version of the theme song. He was instrumental in introducing many Japanese anime series to English-speaking audiences. Life and career Born in New York City, Fernandez was a child model for the John Robert Power Agency.http://www.imdb.com/name/nm0273033/bio He then appeared on both radio and Broadway until he was drafted into the United States Army at age 18, late in World War II. His radio appearances included roles on "Mr. District Attorney", "Let's Pretend", "Gangbusters", "My Best Girls", "Superman", and "Suspense", as well as on many soap operas. After his discharge from the Army in 1946, he became a prolific writer for both radio and pulp fiction. He is the author of a children's book, "Bedtime Stories from the Bible".IMDB Listing Fernandez is known for his voice work, and has been heard in English adaptions of many foreign films. Fernandez is best known as the American voice of the title character -- and his brother, Racer X -- in the 1967 anime series Speed Racer. Besides acting in Speed Racer, he was the lyricist of English version of that show's theme song. He returned in the 2008 animated series Speed Racer: The Next Generation to play a middle-aged Headmaster Spritle. In the live-action 2008 film Speed Racer, Fernandez had a small part as a racing announcer. The rapid-fire delivery of dialogue made famous by Speed Racer was devised by Fernandez and his American voice co-stars in order to make the dialogue jibe with the original Japanese mouth movements. "Peter Fernandez, voice of Speed Racer, dead at 83". forum.bcdb.com July 15, 2010 He was the voice director for Courage the Cowardly Dog, which he has said was his favorite. He made cameos credited as "additional characters" in several episodes, besides his role as the voice of Robot Randy. He was also the voice director for Robert Mandell's Adventures of the Galaxy Rangers series. Additional voice acting credits include in such dubbed anime titles as "Astro Boy," "Gigantor," "Marine Boy," "Star Blazers: The Bolar Wars," and "Superbook." Fernandez was interviewed in 2008 on his activities and voice over work. His last major public appearance was at the 2009 Seattle, Washington Sakura-Con Anime Convention. Fernandez lived in Pomona, New York with his wife, the former Noel Smith. On July 15, 2010, Fernandez died after a battle with lung cancer. He was 83. Filmography Anime Roles * Astro Boy * Gigantor - Buttons Brilliant, Johnny * Kagaku Kyujotai Techno Voyager * Kuro Kami: the Animation - Ryuujin Nagamine * Marine Boy - Dr. Mariner, Pipe * Speed Racer - Speed Racer, Racer X, Additional Voices * Star Blazers: The Bolar Wars - Mark Venture * Superbook Additional Voices * Under Sea Boy Marine - Dr. Mariner, Pipe Western Animation Roles * Ace Ventura: pet detective - Additional Voices * Courage the Cowardly Dog - Benton Tarantella, Erroll von Volkheim, Robot Randy * Kenny the Shark - Additional Voices * Speed Racer: The Next Generation - Headmaster Spritle Video Game Roles * The Longest Journey - Elder Banda, Minstrum Yerin, Old Alatien man Movie Roles * Alakazam the Great - Alakazam (Speaking Voice) * Enchanted Journey * Godzilla versus the sea monster - Ryota * Huge the Hippo - Grownups * Lupin III: The Secret of Mamo - Arsene Lupin III (JAL dub); Daisuke Jigen (Dan Dunn) (JAL Dub); President Jimmy Carter (JAL Dub) * Planet of Storms * Planet of the Vampires * Speed Racer - Race Commentator * Son of Godzilla - Goro * What's Eating Gilbert Grape - ADR Voice Other Works * Speed Racer (Theme Song Lyrics) * Peter Absolute on the Erie Canal (Audio Book Serial) * X-Minus One (Radio Series) Staff Dialogue Direction * Blood Link (1982) * Bonheur d'occasion (1983) * De Stilte rond Christie M. (1982) * Ingenjör Andrées luftfärd (1982) * Kenny the Shark (TV series, 2003, episodes 1-13) * La Diagonale du fou (1984) * Ultraman (1972) * Una Magnum Special per Tony Saitta (1976) Direction * Coup de tête (1979, uncredited) * Schrei - denn ich werde dich töten! (TV, 1999, uncredited) * The Enchanted Journey (1984, uncredited) Dubbing Direction * Nattens engel (1998) Voice Direction * 2019 - Dopo la caduta di New York (1983) * Ace Ventura: Pet Detective (TV series, 1996, episodes 27-41) * Al Andalus (1989) * Au nom de tous les miens (1983) * Au nom de tous les miens (TV miniseries, 1985) * Bidaya wa nihaya (1960) * Bordella (1976, uncredited) * Christmas in Cartoontown (OAV, 1996) * Ciske de Rat (1984, uncredited) * Coup de torchon (1981) * Courage the Cowardly Dog (TV series, 1999) * Dogs of Hell (1982) * El Nido (1979) * Fei zhou chao ren (1994) * Film d'amore e d'anarchia (1973) * Gandahar (1988) * Goha (1958) * Gojira-Ebira-Mosura: Nankai no daiketto (1966, Eng. title: "Godzilla Versus the Sea Monster") * Il Corsaro nero (1976) * Il Deserto dei Tartari (1976) * Il Segreto del vestito rosso (1965) * Jalna (TV miniseries, 1994) * Jung-Gwok chiu-yan (1975) * Kokusai himitsu keisatsu: Zettai zetsumi (1967) * L'Anticristo (1974) * L'Homme de Rio (1964) * Le Choix des armes (1981) * Le Grand pardon (1982) * Les Chevaliers du ciel (TV series, 1967) * Mimí metallurgico ferito nell'onore (1972, uncredited) * Nuovo cinema Paradiso (1989) * Onna hissatsu ken (1974) * Piedone a Hong Kong (1975) * Princess Gwenevere and the Jewel Riders (TV series, 1995) * Puss 'N Boots Travels Around the World (1976) * Satsujin ken 2 (1974) * Shaka (1961) * Stavisky... (1974, uncredited) * The Adventures of the Galaxy Rangers (TV series, 1986) * The Magic Snowman (1988) * The Secret of Anastasia (OAV, 1997) * The Space Giants (TV series, 1967) * Topâzu (1992) * Tutto a posto e niente in ordine (1973) * Un amour de Swann (1984) * Un moment d'égarement (1977) * Une histoire simple (1978) * Vabank (1981) Writing * 2019 - Dopo la caduta di New York (1983, uncredited) * Al Andalus (1989, uncredited) * Au nom de tous les miens (1983, uncredited) * Ciske de Rat (1984, uncredited) * Coup de tête (1979, uncredited) * Coup de tchon (1981, uncredited) * El Nido (1979, uncredited) * Faire l'amur - Emmanuelle et ses soeurs" (1971) * Fei zhou chao ren (1994, uncredited) * Gandahar (1988, uncredited) * Gojira-Ebira-Mosura: Nankai no daiketto (1966, Eng. title:"Godzilla Versus the Sea Monster", uncredited) * Il Deserto dei Tartari (1976, uncredited) * Ingenjör Andrées luftfärd (1982, uncredited) * Jalna (TV miniseries, 1994, uncredited) * Le Choix des armes (1981, uncredited) * Le Grand prdon (1982, uncredited) * Les Chevaliers du ciel (TV series, 1967, uncredited) * Mélodie en sous-sol (1963, uncredited) * Mimí metallurgico ferito nell'onore (1972, uncredited) * Nattens engel (1998, uncredited) * Onna hissatsu ken (1974, uncredited) * Puss 'N Boots Travels Around the World (1976) * Satsujin ken 2 (1974, uncredited) * Schrei - denn ich werde dich töten! (TV, 1999, uncredited) * Stavisky... (1974, uncredited) * Tatsu no ko Tarô (1979, uncredited) * The Alley Cats (1968) * The Dirty Girls (1964) * The Enchanted Journey (1984) * The Mad Doctor Hump (1969) * The Night the Animals Talked (1970) * The Space Giants (TV series, 1967, uncredited) * Topâzu (1992, uncredited) * Ultraman (TV series, 1972) * Une Histoire Simple * Un moment d'égarement * Un Amour de Swann * Woof! (1989) See also *American Anime Awards References External links *Peter Fernandez's MySpace Page *Recent commercial voice work by Fernandez * * *Peter Fernandez's interview at Otakon 2008 Category:1927 births Category:2010 deaths Category:American military personnel of World War II Category:American voice actors Category:People from New York City Category:Deaths from lung cancer Category:Cancer deaths in New York fr:Peter Fernandez nl:Peter Fernandez ja:ピーター・フェルナンデス